


Точка с запятой

by Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романс, PWP и невозможность поставить точку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка с запятой

\- Понимаешь, - говорит Майкл, - я не пьян.  
\- Я не пьян, - повторяет он, наваливаясь грудью на барную стойку; перед глазами пляшут черти, а последний стакан виски, кажется, пытается прожечь в желудке здоровенную дыру.  
На черном лакированном покрытии расплываются влажные круги, Майкл размазывает их пальцем. Замкнутые, симметричные формы вызывают у него приступ клаустрофобии.  
Майкл начинает цитировать Бернса, но сбивается посредине строки.  
\- Мой друг - лукавый, ловкий вор, не воровал ты до сих пор, зато сердца твой быстрый взор умеет красть. Любой замок или затвор... - как там дальше, не помнишь?  
Вообще-то, он не видит лица своего собеседника, но откуда-то знает, что тот качает головой.  
Черт, да Майкл даже не уверен, что у него на самом деле _есть_ собеседник.  
"Ты же в хлам, дружище", - говорит он сам себе, отрывает голову от стойки (когда только успел прилечь?) и еще раз заявляет:  
\- Я не пьян!  
Отражения ламп в батарее бутылок за спиной бармена танцуют твист.  
\- И я сделал это вовсе не потому, что _ему_ так будет лучше! Честно? Чхать я хотел на Энн-Мари, и на Брендона, и на все их семейное счастье.  
Он хватает сидящего рядом человека за рукав, чувствует грубую ткань куртки под пальцами. Все-таки реальность, надо бы заткнуться, но его ведет, гадко и мучительно, слова льются, словно гной из вскрывшегося нарыва, и он торопится выговориться, выплеснуть, выдавить из себя все, скопившееся за последние недели.  
\- Я для себя это делал, понимаешь? Трусливо и эгоистично ушел в сторону, прикрывшись красивыми словами, что не хочу заставлять его делать выбор. Телефон его в черный список добавил, дурак. А все почему?  
Со второй попытки ему все-таки удается ухватить стакан. Он недоуменно смотрит на тающий на дне одинокий кубик льда, больно ударяется зубами о стекло, со стуком опускает стакан обратно на стойку и говорит бармену: "Повтори!"  
Кажется, его собеседник тоже что-то говорит; Майкл не слушает.  
\- Потому что испугался, - раздельно, едва ли не по слогам произносит он. - Что, если он выберет - меня? Что мы со всем этим будем делать, два взрослых мужика, у каждого - своя карьера, своя жизнь? Что если для него это - не сиюминутная дурь, не игра на публику?  
Майкл очень горд: он не сказал - "тоже". Майкла аж тошнит от собственного благородства и правильности.  
\- Получается, я их использовал, - бормочет он, - его семью. Его. И после всего - все еще надеюсь ведь, что вернется. Каждый день проверяю папку со спамом в электронной почте. В Лондоне был - часа три ходил вокруг квартала, где он живет, Ромео хренов. А позвонить так и не решился.  
Качка усиливается, пляшущие огоньки дробятся во всех отполированных поверхностях, мелко побрякивает стекло. "Будет шторм", - соображает Майкл, и покрепче вцепляется в край стойки.  
\- Я одного не пойму, - говорит он, и собственный голос кажется ему бесконечно растянутым, как на заезженной пластинке. - Если я делал это ради себя... Почему же мне так плохо?  
Все вокруг тонет в хмельном тумане, но тут его собеседник наклоняется вперед, и Майкл еще видит неестественно-яркие голубые глаза, и думает: ну, все. Допился до чертиков. До Макэвоев.  
\- Наверное, потому, что ты редкостный мудак, Фассбендер, - говорит порождение алкогольных паров.  
И бьет прямым в челюсть.  
***  
Просыпается Майкл в аду.  
В глотку словно насыпали содержимое пары пепельниц, по голове стучат паровым молотом, и любое, даже минимальное, сокращение мышц вызывает целый спектр интереснейших ощущений. А черти в этом самом аду все, как на подбор, думает он, - теряет мысль за вспышкой боли в висках, и все-таки заканчивает: пользуются любимым лосьоном после бритья Джеймса Макэвоя.  
То, что он у Джеймса, он уверен на сто процентов - чувствует собачьим каким-то чутьем, словно Макэвой оставляет невидимую отметку на всем, чего касается, и, в таком случае, на Майкле Фассбендере воистину пробы некуда ставить; Майкл некоторое время раздумывает, стоит ли переполненный мочевой пузырь попытки встать и пойти поискать туалет. Подробности вчерашнего вечера возвращаются размазанными огрызками и заканчиваются на пятом по счету баре, а потом его еще выворачивало наизнанку на какой-то плохо освещенной аллейке, и, кажется, он бил кому-то морду - или ему били? - и пытался сделать другому кому-то минет.  
Майкл ощупывает подбородок и не может сдержать стон. И, конечно же, ответ развеивает последние сомнения относительно ада.  
\- Проснулась, спящая красавица, - голос у Макэвоя отвратительно бодрый, он дробится где-то между ушей, вгрызается в измученный мозг, рождая целый ворох безумных совершенно вопросов.  
\- Как? - умудряется прокаркать Майкл, как раз решивший, что поза эмбриона - лучший способ защититься от жестокого и несправедливого мира. - Откуда ты взялся?  
\- И первый ангел вострубил, - бубнит Макэвой. Матрас прогибается под чужим весом, и Майкл чувствует осторожное прикосновение к плечу.  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, пока я не засунул таблетку аспирина тебе куда-нибудь... В общем, не орально.  
Вот так вот просто, думает Майкл. Все как всегда, дружеские подколки, ненавязчивая забота, может быть даже - утренний секс, потом, когда к Фассбендеру вернется подобие человеческого облика. Что-что, а делать вид, что ничего не произошло, Макэвой умеет в совершенстве, это еще с первой их встречи было понятно. Просто когда _ничего не произошло_ аж четыре раза подряд, это самое "ничего" само стало чем-то обыденным и привычным, а потом Майкл обнаружил, что он по уши увяз в чужой жизни и тащит Джеймса в свою, и собрался решать проблему радикально.  
Решил, что уж там. Молодец. Стоило проходить весь этот путь, чтобы снова обнаружить себя в исходной точке.  
Он пытается продраться через мешанину сожалений, недомолвок и головной боли с помощью аспирина и контрастного душа, отчаянно формулирует хотя бы начало разговора и сам понимает, что все без толку, сейчас Джеймс просто посмеется над ним, спишет на похмелье, потом - на усталость, еще через раз - на измотанные съемками нервы, тысяча и одна причина ничего не менять, и, в самом деле, Фассбендер, что тебя не устраивает?  
Майкл рисует пальцем смайлик на запотевшем зеркале. Гостиничный халат, по крайней мере, не пахнет Макэвоем.  
В номере - терпкий запах кофе и табака; в форточку он, что ли, курил?  
Майкл падает на диван, закрывает ладонями лицо. "Я в домике", - думает он. Как в детстве, главное - зажмуриться, тогда и тебя никто не увидит. Головная боль из адовой превратилась просто в невыносимую, и ни одного подходящего начала для разговора он так и не придумал.  
Плевать, начнет все равно Джеймс.  
И Джеймс, конечно, начинает.  
\- Я опаздываю на встречу, - говорит он от дверей, Майкл щурится, пытаясь разглядеть его в полумраке коридора: безупречно-небрежного, белоснежная рубашка аж светится, а в расстегнутом вороте видна футболка с дурацким принтом. - Отдашь ключи портье, и, наверное, тебе стоит перед ним извиниться за вчерашнее. Счастливо.  
Звенящая, солнечная тишина и чашка крепкого кофе - вот и все, что остается после него.  
***  
Недокуренная сигарета летит на мокрый асфальт, Майкл давит ее каблуком, размазывая среди отраженного света уличных фонарей. Догоняет в два прыжка, но не хватает - аккуратно трогает за локоть:  
\- Джеймс?  
В безмятежном взгляде Макэвоя нет удивления, только усталость.  
\- Здравствуй, Майкл, - говорит он. - Дай угадаю. Надо поговорить?  
В ближайшем баре Майкл хмуро пьет диетическую колу и слушает болтовню Джеймса.  
Макэвой как всегда - говорит обо всем и ни о чем одновременно: пробы, агенты, Брендону подарили щенка, встречался тут с Крисом - помнишь Криса? - так круто и непривычно сниматься в Шотландии, слыхал, Арсенал проиграл Эм-Ю?  
Майкл кивает и хмыкает в нужных местах, и до боли, до судороги стискивает руку под столом в кулак и не знает, откуда начать.  
Поэтому он просто выбирает первую попавшуюся паузу в макэвоевской болтовне и говорит:  
\- Прости меня.  
Джеймс замолкает, смотрит пристально и серьезно, но в глазах его дрожит еще не начавшаяся улыбка, это как треск бикфордова шнура, как палец на затворе фотокамеры, как момент деления на ноль, и Майкл усилием воли выметает, вытирает из головы всю эту пафосную хрень и с веселой угрозой в голосе добавляет:  
\- И даже не думай спрашивать, за что именно.  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Джеймс.  
И все-таки улыбается, зараза. По-детски беззащитно и жестоко одновременно.  
Очень сложно понять, кому из них приходит в голову светлая мысль насчет кабинки сортира, но Майкл не может ждать, не может больше думать, и Джеймс - о, Джеймс, Джим, Джейми, - видимо, не может тоже. Они начинают целоваться еще до того, как закрывается защелка на хлипкой дверце, Макэвой кусает Майкла за разбитую вчера губу, Майкл стонет ему в рот, шарит руками повсюду, господи, он и не думал, что можно соскучиться так, до всхлипа, до пятен перед глазами, до слабеющих коленей, словно полмесяца ходил в гипсе и теперь заново привыкаешь к части себя, и хочется трогать, сжимать, целовать, облизывать, убеждаясь снова и снова в реальности происходящего. Макэвой шипит рассерженным котом и вертит задницей, выбирая нужный угол, и облизывает пальцы, добавляя свой к тем двум, которыми уже растягивает его Майкл, Майкл вжимается лицом ему в шею, вдыхая такой родной запах, царапает зубами кожу повыше ключицы, и стенки туалетной кабинки противно дребезжат, когда он задевает их локтями, торопливо входя до самого конца.  
Его еще хватает на то, чтобы замереть, дать Джеймсу время заново привыкнуть, и несколько мгновений не слышно ничего, кроме их сорванного, хриплого дыхания, а потом в соседней кабинке спускают воду, и Макэвой начинает беззвучно ржать, и Майклу кажется, что мир складывается, словно карточный домик, когда Джеймс вздрагивает и сжимается вокруг него.  
Они как-то сразу находят нужный ритм, словно и не теряли - его, друг друга, все это, - и Майкл закусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не начать материться вслух, но, впрочем, гипотетическим посетителям мужской комнаты все равно есть, что послушать, потому что Джеймс коротко постанывает сквозь зубы, и ничего сексуальнее, думает Майкл, он в жизни не слышал.  
Да пусть весь мир хоть обдрочится, думает он, здесь и сейчас Джеймс - со мной, только со мной, для меня, а потом думать становится решительно невозможно, и пот заливает глаза, и щиплет лопнувшую губу, и металлический привкус собственной крови мешается с мускусным, солоноватым вкусом Джеймса, и Макэвой вскрикивает, кончая Майклу в кулак, и скребет ногтями по фанерной стенке, и Майкл не сильно отстает от него, и мучительно долгий оргазм растягивает время для них обоих.  
Им даже везет - туалет, все же, оказывается пустым.  
Майкл очень долго моет руки - слишком долго; смывает, снова намыливает. В зеркало он старается не смотреть, в зеркале отражается Макэвой, привалившийся к облицованной синим кафелем стене, с блядски искусанными губами, со влажной растрепавшейся челкой.  
Обычный такой, будничный Макэвой.  
\- Я… - начинает Майкл.  
\- Дорогу до отеля знаешь, - отвечает Джеймс. Облизывается. И выходит вразвалочку, засунув руки в карманы, оставляя Фассбендера наедине с зеркалом и льющейся водой.  
Но, думает Майкл, это никак не похоже на точку, с Макэвоем вообще решительно не получается ставить точки.  
Он подмигивает своему отражению. И рисует пальцем смайлик на стекле.  
;)


End file.
